thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspen Dunn
Introduction Aspen Dunn is a young woman who suffers from gaps in her memory due to having multiple personalities. Biography Aspen vs Beth Aspen is a shy, anxious woman who stutters often and is a poor driver. In contrast, Beth is confident but cold, and has no issues speaking or driving. While Aspen wears glasses and is nearsighted, Beth would take them off. They also appear to disagree on the matter of the television; Aspen unplugs it every time she comes into her motel room, but Beth plugs it back in. Both appear to be averse to physical contact and medical aid. Aspen had to be calmed down at the hospital following a car crash and told to let the doctors help her, and Beth was sedated after demanding to be let out of an ambulance. Aspen appeared unaware of Beth's existence until Alexandra Ricci pulled her aside to tell her. Out of State Aspen moved around a fair bit prior to coming to San Andreas, with the last place she lived being Alberta. She came for a change of scenery, as she likes the ocean. While Aspen doesn't remember much about school, she said that it was difficult for her. She mentioned being bullied and a teacher who dismissed her issues as just generalized anxiety. San Andreas After taking a day to get herself some basics in the city, Aspen woke up covered in blood next to a bench on the east side of Paleto. While waiting for a cab, she saw and tried to run from Trooper Light, who was attempting to locate a shots fired call in the area. Light took her into custody and called in Chief Savage to look her over, taking the knife Aspen had with her as well as getting blood samples from Aspen and her clothes. Light released her, took her to a clothing store to get some clean clothes, and called her a cab, as there was no immediate explanation for the blood. On April 28, 2019, Beth took over from Aspen, and drove from the university to the observatory. Aspen panicked because she didn't know where she was, calling Luna Bellatrix and having her meet her there. Not knowing what their cause was, Luna gave her a ruby ring as a charm in an attempt to suppress her blackouts. However, she misplaced and eventually lost the ring - Luna replaced it with a warding doll, believing that her blackouts were due to a spirit. The following Friday, Beth drove up to Paleto. She took the cable car up Chiliad, and threw the ruby ring down Old Man's Crack. After being frustrated with its speed, she had Connor McGrath at Big Boi Customs upgrade her car's engine and went back to her hotel. Aspen woke up, and spent some time with Eddie Concord and Alexandra Ricci. They got into a car accident, knocking Aspen unconscious. When she woke up, Beth was in control and attempted to walk away despite bleeding from her forehead. She eventually passed out, and Sergeant Parker and Major Beck brought her to Pillbox Hill Medical Center. Beth took the doll up Chiliad on May 8, 2019, and almost threw it down the same valley as the ring. However, she paused, then brought it back down to the car with her. She contacted both Sofia Andersson and Eddie, looking to talk. Sofia was busy with an appointment, but Eddie met her at the observatory. Beth bluntly told Eddie to stop pushing for Aspen to see a therapist, saying that they only make things worse. When Eddie stood his ground, Beth drew her knife and ordered him to drop it. On her way out, she placed the doll on the passenger seat of Eddie's car. Eddie moved it to the glovebox for safekeeping; however, he accidentally put his car into Cassidy Creek. When Aspen met up again with Eddie, he told her about his meeting with Beth. She had him bring her to the creek, hoping to find the doll. They were unable to find it, but the doll was eventually recovered and returned with the help of Ernest Bunbury. The following Friday, Beth attempted again to dispose of the doll, this time taking it out to a beach near Grapeseed and pouring gasoline on it, but couldn't bring herself to light it. When Aspen woke the following day, she found the doll in the shower, smelling of gasoline. She contacted Ernest about it, who offered to meet her at the Legion Square parking lot so he could help her clean it. While Aspen was waiting for him there was a shooting, which scared her away from the lot and gave Beth an opportunity to take control. Beth met Ernest, telling him that Aspen doesn't need help, but gave him the doll in the hopes that he would destroy or dispose of it. Aspen eventually regained control at the hardware store south of Olympic Freeway. Panicked, she started walking and trying to get in contact with Ernest in fear that something happened to him. He finally answered, and picked her up. They spent some time talking in The Phoenix Corporation's office, and wound up heading to Mission Row to report her car being missing. Once there, Parker explained to her that a warrant had been placed for her arrest for the incident with Eddie to put her on a 5151 hold, but he was willing to change it to a citation and a 5150 hold because he believed that she wouldn't be a danger to others if she can keep Beth under control. While waiting in Parsons on June 24, 2019, Aspen met Elphee Boye, another patient. She asked him if he had ever almost drowned in a pool, and said that he resembles a boy she once saw drowning. They briefly mentioned why they were each there, and eventually settled down to do some drawing. Aspen tried to draw a betta fish for Elphee, but instead found herself drawing a "dark blue shape of a person in the water reaching towards the surface." Category:Characters Category:Civilian